Una aventura breve, mala pero cortita
by Don Jaimico de la Torre
Summary: una aventura del héroe enmascarado, inspirado en un sketch


Este one-shot está basado en un sketch del Teleteatro Breve, Malo Pero Cortito, del programa de nombre _Rompeportones_ , dirigido por el fallecido Hugo Sofovich.

La idea del Zorro solo pertenece a Johnston McCulley.

Un día como todos en la California Mexicana, el don llamado Emilio viajaba en el coche de caballos en compañía de su atolondrado sirviente Miguel, con el motivo de ir a la taberna a tomar unos tragos, pero el secreto que guardaba era que él era el Zorro, y esto solía decirle a su sirviente:

-Espero que no me vuelvas a acusar de vuelta, y no te vuelvas a hacer el tonto.

-¿A mí?-Decía el sirviente.

-Si ¿No te gustaría que te azote con el látigo para el caballo?

-¿A mí?

-Si a vos, no lo olvides, yo pongo mi confianza en ti.

-¿A mí?

-Sí, no me vuelvas a acusar.

Cuando llegaron, bajaron del coche e ingresaron a la taberna, en donde escuchaban a los parroquianos hablar del Zorro, ya que ponía en tensión al despótico capitán Fabián, que andaba cometiendo abusos y crueldades, y se le acusaba de encerrar a enemigos políticos.

En ese lugar, apareció el sargento Acosta, que solía frecuentar en la taberna para saciar su sed con el vino, incluso que era un oficial regañón cuando le faltaban el respeto; y ahí, Emilio se acercó a él para conversar:

-¿Qué tal, sargento?

-Bien don Emilio, aunque ando tratando de capturar al Zorro.

-Oh, ya veo, por todas las marcas que anda haciendo en las paredes.

-Por supuesto, además que el capitán nos anda ordenando que estemos listos, ya que la captura de ese bandido lo ha dejado sin dormir.

-Ya veo, tal vez si lo atrapa dormirá como un bebe.

-Lo sé, pero igual yo también pienso en capturarlo, así podre cobrar la recompensa y dejar el ejército.

-Claro, la vida del soldado es muy dura.

-Pero uno se va acostumbrando.

En ese momento, apareció la hija del posadero de nombre Alejandra, y era la chica más admirada por todos, del cual hacia que su padre la esté protegiendo de cualquier acoso, y al acercarse a Emilio y sus dos acompañantes les saludo:

-Hola ¿Cómo andan caballeros?

-Oh, muy bien señorita-Respondió Emilio.

-¿Quieren que les sirva el vino?-Pregunto Alejandra.

-Sí, trae para mí y para Miguel-Dijo el don.

-Y tráeme también para mí, trabajar mucho me da sed-Dijo Acosta.

-En seguida de los traigo.

Mientras se alejaba, Miguel le miraba las nalgas y cuando Emilio le descubrió le dijo:

-Trate de disimular, hombre.

Cuando volvió con la bebida, les sirvió sobre la mesa y ahí Miguel se acercó a ella con el propósito de conquistarla, pero ella dijo:

-Por favor Emilio, sáqueme a su sirviente, ya es suficiente que me estén acosando, además si mi padre lo ve lo va a golpear.

-Para que aprenda, así no vuelve a sobrepasarse-Dijo Emilio.

-¿A mí?-Dijo el sirviente.

-Si a vos, ya muchas veces te he azotado por sobrepasarte con las señoritas ante mi presencia-Replico el don.

En ese momento, apareció el malvado capitán Fabián y el silencio se apodero de la taberna, ahí tomo asiento y ordeno que lo atiendan, ya que solía ser impaciente; ahí, Emilio se acercó inocentemente para charlar con el:

-¿Cómo anda capitán?

-¿Cómo estoy? Ando tratando de capturar al Zorro, ya que se anda burlando de mí, pero cuando lo agarre yo le voy a enseñar a no meterse conmigo.

-Oh ya veo, el sargento me conto todo.

-Así que anda contando chismes, tal vez le dé patadas en el culo como suelo hacer cuando hace una estupidez-Dijo enojado el capitán.

-No hacía falta que lo dijera-Dijo disgustado el sargento.

Cuando Alejandra le servía la bebida, el oficial la agarro y le dijo:

-Ya que me andas sirviendo, quisiera comer el postre.

-Por favor capitán, no me haga sentir mal, estoy trabajando-Respondió Alejandra sintiéndose incomoda.

-Si quieres te invito a pasar la noche en mi habitación.

-No sé qué decir-Dijo la joven.

Emilio quiso intervenir en defensa de Alejandra y sin hacer caso a lo que le decía el sargento, apareció el posadero y le dijo:

-No por favor, eso lo arreglo yo.

-Ah bueno-Dijo resignado el don.

El posadero le encaro al capitán, pero este reacciono y le dijo:

-Está bien, pero esta noche vendré por ella, y no lo olvide, yo soy la ley aquí-Le contesto Fabián.

Cuando este se retiró del lugar, el sargento le dijo:

-¿Lo ve? Al capitán no le gusta que lo contradigan, porque hará cualquier cosa por obtenerlo.

Después de pagar la bebida, Emilio y Miguel salieron de la taberna, subieron al coche y volvieron a su hacienda.

Al ingresar a la hacienda, estaba la tía de Emilio que era muy entrometida y después de saludarlo con mimos, algo que le parecía molesto al don, ella le dijo:

-¿Cómo estas sobrino?

-Estoy bien, aunque no del todo, ya que me fui de la posada a causa del capitán Fabián.

-¿Sabes? A veces sospecho que tu eres el Zorro, ya que estas ausente en algunas veces que te vengo a visitar.

-No, yo estuve en la taberna.

-¿En serio? Yo voy a estar vigilándote de ahora en adelante.

Sintiéndose mas incomodo aun, el don llama a su sirviente, y cuando este aparece le ordena lo siguiente:

-Por favor Miguel ¿Te la podes llevar a la tía a otro lugar?

-¿A mí?-Dice el sirviente.

-Si a vos, está un poco alterada y necesita descansar.

Accediendo a la orden, Miguel se pone por detrás de la tía y chocando su pubis con las nalgas de ella dice:

-¡A mí!

-Ay ¿Qué va a hacer?-Pregunta la tía, que parece disfrutarlo.

Así, el sirviente se la lleva a otro sitio diciendo su expresión:

-¡A mí! ¡A mí! ¡A mí!

Esa noche, Emilio se cambia de ropa para entrar en acción, y llega Miguel al escondite, aunque exhausto por haber sodomizado a la tía, y su amo le dice:

-Sin mi tía que me interrumpa, yo iré a joder un rato al capitán Fabián, y también iré a rescatar a la señorita, pero también tú me vas a ayudar.

-¿A mí?

-Si a vos, me vas a ayudar.

Así, el jinete vestido de negro, con capa, sombrero y antifaz, galopaba sobre su caballo negro rumbo al pueblo, y en compañía de Miguel que iba con una capucha negra.

Mientras tanto, Alejandra estaba en el cuartel con la orden de satisfacer las demandas del capitán, pero ella estaba un poco triste, ya que no le gustaba que Fabián anduviera haciendo lo que quisiera con ella.

Al llegar a la habitación, la recibió el capitán que estaba volviendo de su despacho y le dijo:

-Te aseguro, yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero, de cualquier modo.

Cuando el sargento Acosta iba a su habitación para dormir, el jinete negro le apuntaba con su espada y le decía:

-Buenas noches sargento, quisiera saber en dónde está la señorita.

-Esta vez no te escaparas-Dijo el oficial desenvainando su espada.

Mientras ambos contrincantes chocaron sus espadas, aparecieron varios lanceros que escucharon el sonido de las espadas, pero dos quedaron fuera de combate cuando les pegaron en la cabeza con una leña. Cuando el enmascarado esquiva un ataque de Acosta, le marca la zeta en los pantalones y lo empuja de una patada, así para ocuparse de los lanceros que aparecieron; pero el encapuchado golpea en la cabeza a uno, y ahí el jinete negro se libera de los soldados dándoles puñetazos:

-Ahora vamos por el capitán-Le dice a su amigo.

Cuando Alejandra se desviste ante el capitán, aparece el jinete enmascarado y con espada en mano le dice:

-Ahora te hare lamentar que hayas ordenado.

-Y tú lamentaras no haber venido aquí-Dijo Fabián lanzándose violentamente al jinete negro.

Mientras ambos enemigos combatían, Alejandra se viste y aprovecha a escapar, y aunque el Zorro contenía al capitán, este pensaba matarlo en ese mismo momento para que no volviera a molestarlo.

De repente, el encapuchado se pone por detrás del capitán y choca su pubis con la cadera de Fabián, y ahí el enmascarado lo desarma y le da un puñetazo al oficial, quedando inconsciente en el piso:

-Bien hecho Miguel, ahora vámonos-Le dice dándole una palmadita.

Cuando ambos montan a sus equinos, aparece Alejandra y le dice:

-Por favor, llévenme con ustedes.

-Adelante, suba señorita.

Cuando ambos jinetes llegan a la guarida, se proponen a cambiarse, pero Alejandra estaba contenta por liberarla del capitán y les decía:

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme, y todo se lo agradezco a usted señor Zorro.

-De acuerdo, está bien, pero hay alguien que está feliz por conocerte.

-¿Quién?-Pregunto la señorita.

-Ya lo sabrás.

Y de repente, Miguel se puso por detrás de Alejandra con la intención de sodomizarla, y ella le dijo:

-¿Qué me va a hacer?

-Ya lo sabrás-Dijo el Zorro.

Y así, el encapuchado se la llevo a otro lugar repitiendo con su frase:

-¡A mí! ¡A mí! ¡A mí!


End file.
